George Ruxton
Lord George Ruxton Lord George Ruxton '''survived the fall of Stormwind with his family. However, his parents soon perished under the strain. The family title was all that came to him. Since the land and gold were lost in the exodus. He was a decent swordsman, but became a skilled Warrior to protect his sister Marcena. When he returned to Elwynn he fought with his head over his brute strength to win his lands and fortune back. Soon after Marcena married Lord Geoffrey Tate of Raven Hill Duskwood. It was not long he fell in love with a powerful Priestess Ciara, and made her his wife. They had two children Charles Ruxton and Isabel Ruxton. A few years past and Ciara went missing on a trip to Lakeshire, Redridge. Despite everyone around him losing faith, George still believes his wife was abducted and is still alive. He has vowed to never give up the search. '''Physical Description: George Ruxton holds himself as any true Noble would. He looks younger than he is, one would never gather he lived through the fall of Stormwind. He has no visible scars from his trials. Those are carried in the heart and carved in his soul. The thick red hair hints at his temper, but there is no fiery undertone, only a void of darkness. To encounter his eyes would be like sinking in to the seas unfathomable depths, dark and chilling. Every facet of this man’s face is controlled. You see what he wants you to see. George is not the tallest human man by a long shot, but he isn’t short. The muscular frame, gives way to wide shoulders. It imparts an illusion of being larger then he really is. His clothing would be without fault. Perfectly tailored or forged to his frame. He keeps himself clean and being close to him would have a pleasing scent of exotic spice and light soap. He looks friendly enough, but holds an aura of intimidation. Would it be from his Noble blood, financial success, or the skill with the blades he carries? Personality: George is a calculated man. He is ever on the watch for a good investment. Gold -is- power. No matter how strong you think you are, there is someone stronger. He is haunted by his past. Azeroth is a world at war, and George has not been unaffected. Pain causes him to reserve his friendship from others. He will be cordial and kind in most situations. But until he clasps your hand in his, don’t expect him to have your back. He is not going to take someone on their word only. George needs deeds or contracts to assure himself. It will be the rare event that sees him drinking and laughing with others in a tavern. If such were to happen, he probably is in some deep negotiations for acquire the establishment. George is a charitable soul. He wants to see others succeed. If he sees worth in something or someone, he will aid the cause in whatever way is needed. History: Stormwind fell, but George Ruxton did not. He lost his parents, not in battle, but the aftermath. They were not able to recover the loss of their home and wealth. Sickness and depression ravaged those around him, but George was a survivor. He was already a skilled swordsman. With his younger sister depending on him, George became a fierce warrior. George never lost his family title. He knew who and what he was meant to be. Hell bent on regaining his lands, George fought not only with his blades, but with his mind. He learned to turn copper to silver, and silver soon became gold. Common men ignored the majority of the lesser Lords, but George had the coin to buy their respect, and soon he had his land! It was at this time he met a powerful priestess. Ciara was so Light gifted she could revive the dead. She became his world, and after much wooing on George’s part, his wife. Ciara and George had two children, Charles and Isabel. They lived a charmed life for a short time. Ciara went missing during a trip to Lakeshire, Redridge. The carriage was overturned and the bodies of her guards burned. There was no sign of her. George believes she was abducted for her powers of Light. Since then, he has hunted for his wife without rest. He employees only the best to continue the search. The backlash of this, is Charles was sent away to study and learn to become a proper Lord of Stormwind. While Isabel, was cut off from her training in the ways of Light. George has kept his daughter close, and will do anything to defend his family and people. In recent developments, George has gained guardianship over his niece, Lady Oliviana Tate, through the tragic murder of his sister. Shortly after, Isabel ran off and eventually married the Light Weaver, Adimus Thaymond. George is not completely thrilled. Seeing his daughter growing in the Light’s power like her mother at the man’s side, leaves him anxious. For now, he will bide his time and wait